


3 words that changed their friendship

by Catmca100



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Just a cute hicsqueak scene i wrote.





	3 words that changed their friendship

Hecate, i love you!" Pippa said under her breath, Hecate heard what she said and sighed out " I never thought you would ever say it to me but I love you to Pippa". They both transferred back to Hecate's quarters where they kissed each other slowly and softly. Pippa Started to kiss Hecate's neck and Hecate let out a small moan "mmm Pippa"  
  
At this point, they where standing against Hecate's door still making out. All of a sudden Pippa loosened the belt around Hecate's dress and started to run her fingers up and down Hecate's leg.  
  
Pippa pushed Hecate and she fell onto the bed, Pippa then stood over her naked body and admired how beautiful she is. Pippa then started taking of her own clothes Hecate helping her. Now they where both fully naked, Pippa closing in on Hecate's lips but was stopped in her tracks when Hecate kissed her first.  
  
Pippa started kissing Hecate again, her hands going lower and lower down her body. She reached Hecate's spot and started playing with her. "Ohh Pippa!" Hecate breathed out. Pippa then stroked Hecate slowly then getting faster "mmmmmmm ppipppaaa".  
  
She went faster and faster until Hecate screamed"AHHHHH PIPPPPAAAAAA" in complete pleasure. They didnt have to worry about anyone hearing because they put a silencing spell on the walls to make them sound proof.  
  
Hecate took Pippa by suprise, kissing her passionately. Pippa was now the one lying on the bed, Hecate was using her tongue to go up and down Pippa's body. Pippa was squirming because wanted Hecate to go down on her so badly.   
  
Finally Hecate gave into Pippa's squirms, bringing her tongue down to her spot. She started swirling her tongue and Pippa started slowly moaning "mmmmmm".   
  
"Ohhh Hecate, go fassterr" Pippa moaned. Hecate obliged and proceeded to go faster and faster. Pippa moaned and moaned. She was nearly there and "ahhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh Hecate, ahhhhhhh" she screamed with pleasure.   
  
Hecate made her way back up to Pippa's face, where she planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Pippa" Hecate said. Pippa smiled at her and softly said "I love you to, Hecate".   
  
That night Hecate and Pippa fell asleep in each others arms. They both lay there smiling because they just confessed their love for each other.   



End file.
